Eris
''Eris The Goddess of Discord ''is the main antagonist of Dreamworks Animation SKG's 2-D Animated Classic Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. She is part of the Dreamworks official villains and only makes a solemn appearence in the film. She is the denizen and propietor of Tartarus: The Realm of Chaos and the creator/owner of the many godly monsters including the Sea Monster Cetus and at a contemporary period of time the possessor of the Book of Peace: The Priceless Treasure of the twelve cities. She brought ruin to the city of Syraciuse (One of the twelve cities fuelled by the Book) until her defeat at the hands of a former black hearted thief sailor Sinbad whom took the place of Syracuse's Prince Proteus in the planned execution for the stealing of the Book Of Peace, which Eris in front of the entire city handed down to Sinbad who won her game of truth in Tartarus. Background Personality Eris represents true malevolence and deviance, she has no morals of good and/or nobility, which is derived as her being a goddess of pure evil. She is seen as spiteful, vindictive and passionate when it comes to the prospect of the world potentially crumbling into chaos; which she refers to as being a glorious event. She is also seen as having a particular interest in the protagonist character of her film: Sinbad since at first, he is a black hearted, selfish thief determined on getting his way at the expense of all else. All that changes however with the events she has set in place in the film and she is seen enraged at the fact that she has gotten her way which shows her to not be one who likes fair and square events. Eris also claims Sinbad is "cute but not that cute" when he gets cocky upon her defeat. She is also seen as wickedly intelligent, deliberatley posing as Sinbad while stealing of the Book of Peace knowing that his former best friend, and future prince of Syracuse Proteous would take his place in a planned execution. She also takes a dullness tone to happy endings. Design Eris can appear at any size as her body is not that of a corporeal one though it appears to have that texture. Her hair flies all over the place and any movement she makes, her shape and form can shift and change. She possesses two red eyes with yellow background cornea. She is seen at the planned execution of Proteous in giant stature which is due to her rage. So her emotions in speculation can have an affect upon how she may choose to appear, and it can be assumed that her forms come from both how she wishes toappear, and how emotions emanate. Role in the film Taking an Interest towards a Noble Prince, A Black Hearted Thief and a Priceless Treasure Eris appears in the very first scene of the film where she is seen in her residence of Tartarus looking over stimulated earth with her assembly of monsters gathered behind her. She upon looking into it takes interest on a southern sea of a noble prince aboard a ship containing a priceless treasure and a pursuing ship behind containing a black hearted thief and his pirate like sailor crew. She from there then sends in her monster Cetus down into the stimulated earth which takes him down into the actual southern sea where they are. From there he interrupts the thief Sinbad from stealing the Book of Peace from his former childhood best friend Prince Proteous of Syracuse. Seatus' shell body is however is destroyed by Proteous and Sinbad who with two flag poles from Proteous' ship impale the beast in the sides of it's head. Eris' proposition for Sinbad The Outline Constellation spirit of Cetus then returns to Eris as his dead shell body sweeps up Sinbad and takes him beneatht he ocean. There Eris enters and thanks to a preserving bubble introduces herself to Sinbad asking him to steal the Book of Peace for her in return for her let ting him live and making him rich (using such manipulative offerings as being able to buy a beautiful eponymous island beach, entire island and the world itself). Sinbad agrees and asks Eris to keep her word which leads her to bounding herself for all eternity on it. She then lets Sinbad return to his ship but as he comes into Syracuse to meet up with Proteus and meet his planned future wife Marina he backs out of the plan of stealing the book. Eris steals the Book Eris planned on this and then herself taking the visage of Sinbad and brandishing a replica stimulated knife of his steals and closes the Book making Syracuse fall into ruin as she takes off back to Tartarus with the book. The left behind Sinbad knife and the testimony of an unconsious guard of Sinbad being the thief leads to his imprisonment. His plea that he is honestly innocent to Proteus leads Proteus to exhange himself in Sinbad's execution assign. The Courts however grant Sinbad the chance in 10 days to proclaim the book and return it to spare Proteus and his life. Sinbad however feeling burdened and selfishly seeing himself as irresponsebile for Proteus' life decides instead to set a course for his shipmates and him to Fiji. Eris provides Mood Music However the diamond deal of the stowed away Princess Marina changes his mind and the crew sets a sail for the star above the horizon which Eris claimed they'll find themselves in Tartarus. Eris however does not wish Sinbad to pay her a visit and instead sends out a bevy of Sirens to the Sea Crossing of the Dragon's teeth. Through the courses of the inaffected Spike the dog and Marina the crew including Sinbad are saved from the treacherous Dragon's teeth and Sirens. Eris then whilest bathing with the bubbles of all indivivuals of the world freezes the bubble of Princess Marina which sets her as a target for an ice bird monster as well as the sea being frozen. The path is eventually cleared upon the killing of the beast and the collapse of an old ruins they had come to. From there they find themselves at Tartarus where Eris tries her last way of warding them off,. Sinbad and Marina arrive in Tartarus, Eris asks her question and makes her second bonding This way Eris cuts off the sea as an edge of the earth making it seem impossible to enter Tartarus' gates. However through the course of carefully set up sails and a tied rope Marina and Sinbad swing into the gates and enter Tartarus. There Eris' beastory fall before Sinbad and Marina and threaten them. They are however sucked up by Eris who then engages in conversation with Sinbad. In the conversation Eris reveals she had set up the framing as not a way to have Sinbad executed by Proteus knowing he would take his place and that Syracuse without it's next rightful king would crumble into chaos. She then states she will give Sinbad the book if he first plays a game of hers. The game is a simple one question which if an honest answer is given will earn him the book. The question is that of if he doesn't get the book will he return to die in Proteus' place. He answers with he will return and upon stepping forth to retrieve the book the platforms holding him and Marina in place collapse as Eris appears claiming "He's Lying." Sinbad goes back to die, Eris returns the Book Sinbad then along with Marina upon being expelled from Tartarus head back to Syracuse where at the last moment Sinbad stops the Syracuse executioner from beheading Proteus. Sinbad then lays his own head upon the grate which proves with his will that he indeed did not lie tio Eris. Eris then appears at the last moment to stop Sinbad from being beheaded through the act of shattering the sword meant to kill him. She then appears in ginat stature enraged upon him proving his nobility and expresses incredible rage upon him returning and that he has ruined her plans and a perfect day. She still believes he is an irresponsebile liar but Sinbad recollects back in the game him giving an honest answer and the second bond for eternity she made which oversees her though in an act of anger handing the Book of Peace over to him. Category:Villains Category:Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Category:Antagonists Category:Humanoid